Bee Gees Concerts 2000s
2000 2001 Bee Gees 2001 Mar 20 London UK BBC’s Radio Theatre To introduce their new album This Is Where I Came In. Bee Gees 2001 Apr 27 New York USA Manhattan Center’s Grand Ballroom (To promote their new album This Is Where I Came In. Aired on cable television’s A&E channel and released as “Live by Request”) Bee Gees 2001 June 17 Los Angeles USA Dodgers Stadium Wango Tango Concert. 2002 Bee Gees 2002 Feb 23 Miami Beach USA Westin Diplomat Resort & Spa (Love and Hope Ball. This was the last chance to see the three brothers perform live. First Barry and Maurice played Words and songs by the Beatles, Elvis Presley, Roy Orbison, The Everly Brothers… and then Robin joined them to perform some Bee Gees hits) 2003 2004 Barry Gibb 2004 Jan 23 Key Biscayne, FL USA (Barry Gibb was the guest artist at the Let It Rain Gala to benefit the Bay Point School) Barry Gibb 2004 Feb 28 Miami Beach, FL USA Westin Diplomat Resort & Spa (Barry Gibb performed live at the 30th Anniversary of Love and Hope benefiting the Diabetes Research Institute) Robin Gibb 2004 June 25 Hollywood, CA USA Hollywood Bowl (Robin Gibb performed in honour of Brian Wilson when the latter was inducted into the Hollywood Bowl Hall of Fame. He sang How Deep Is Your Love) Robin Gibb 2004 July 4 Washington DC USA (Capitol Fourth. The Washington Post: “The show’s most refreshing performance: a tribute to the disco era of the Bee Gees, featuring a performance by Robin Gibb. With Jive Talkin’, How Deep Is Your Love? and Stayin’ Alive, Gibb was the only performer whose songs were free of an inspirational agenda; they simply took people back to a good time in their lives.”) Magnetic tour 2004 Robin Gibb 2004 Sept 17 Stuttgart Germany Liederhalle Robin Gibb 2004 Sept 18 Bonn Germany Museumshof Robin Gibb 2004 Septr 20 Frankfurt Germany Jahrhunderthalle Robin Gibb 2004 Sept 21 Berlin Germany Tempodrom Robin Gibb 2004 Sept 22 Dresden Germany Kulturpalast Robin Gibb 2004 Sept 24 Bremen Germany Bremen Halle 2005 Magnetic tour 2005 Robin Gibb 2005 March 28 Moscow Russia Kremlin Concert Hall Robin Gibb 2005 June 9, 10 & 11 Hong Kong China Hong Kong Convention Centre Robin Gibb 2005 Aug 20 & 21 Kuala Lumpur Malaysia Genting Resort Robin Gibb 2005 Aug 23 Singapore Singapore Singapore indoor stadium Robin Gibb 2005 Aug 25 Bangkok Thailand BEC Tero Robin Gibb 2005 Aug 27 Taipei Taiwan National Taiwan University Sports Center Robin Gibb 2005 Aug 31 Seoul South Korea Coex Convention Centre Robin Gibb 2005 Sept 3 Tokyo Japan Tokyo Kokusai Forum Robin Gibb 2005 Nov 24 Sao Paulo Brazil Credicard Hall Robin Gibb 2005 Nov 26 Buenos Aires Argentina Luna Park Arena Robin Gibb 2005 Nov 29 Mexico DF Mexico Auditorio Nacional Robin Gibb 2005 Dec 1 Monterrey Mexico Arena Monterrey 2006 Barry & Robin Gibb 2006 Feb 18 Miami Beach, FL USA Westin Diplomat Resort & Spa (Love and Hope Ball. Barry and Robin Gibb performed together for the first time since their brother Maurice passed away) Barry Gibb 2006 May 1 Hendersonville, TN USA Hendersonville High School gymnasium (“Night Of Healing” concert with country stars to raise funds for Sumner County tornado victims. He sang Words, To Love Somebody and Islands In The Stream) Barry & Robin Gibb 2006 May 20 London UK Tower of London (Robin and Barry Gibb opened the Prince’s Trust 30th Birthday concert. They performed Jive Talkin, To Love Somebody , and You Should Be Dancing) Robin Gibb 2006 July 29 Denmark Langelandsfestival. Robin Gibb 2006 Sept 17 London UK Wembley Arena (Just A Minute show. He sang Words, How deep is your love, Tragedy, Stayin alive & a new song called Mother Of Love) Robin Gibb 2006 Nov 11 Germany (Augsburger Presseball. Robin sang the old Bee Gees songs and all the greats from “Saturday night fever”) Magnetic tour 2006 Robin Gibb 2006 May 15 Shangai China Shanghai Grand Stage Robin Gibb 2006 Nov 18 Shanghai China Shanghai Grand Stage Robin Gibb 2006 Nov 20 Jakarta Indonesia Convention Centre Robin Gibb 2006 Nov 24 Hong Kong China Convention & Exhibition Centre Robin Gibb 2006 Nov 25 Manila Phillipines Araneta Centre Robin Gibb 2006 Dec 14 Germany (Jose Carreras Gala. Robin performed Mother of Love) 2007 Robin Gibb 2007 Feb 2&3 Zürich, Switzerland Art On Ice Robin Gibb 2007 Feb 4 Zürich, Switzerland Hallenstadion Robin Gibb 2007 Feb 6 &7 Lausanne Switzerland Patinoire de Malley (Art on Ice show. Robin Gibb performed nine of the most famous Bee Gees hits) Robin Gibb 2007 March 9 Karlsruhe Germany Schwarzwaldhalle (Radio Regenbogen Awards. Robin received the 2006 Lifetime Achievement award and performed To Love Somebody, Massachusetts and How deep Is Your Love) Robin Gibb 2007 May 10 London UK Grosvenor House Hotel (Robin Gibb finished the Bunbury’s 21st Birthday Party with Night Fever, Stayin’ Alive, More Than A Woman, Tragedy and a few others) Robin Gibb 2007 June 2 Peel Isle of Man (Peel Bay Festival. Robin sang Bee Gees hits, plus Ellan Vannin, the island’s unofficial anthem) Robin Gibb 2007 June 3 Germany (Robin Gibb performed Massachusetts and Stayin alive at the Volkswagen Golf party) Robin Gibb 2007 June5 London, UK Royal Albert Hall Robin Gibb 2007 June 8 St Petersburg Russia (XI Saint Petersburg International Economic Forum. Robin Gibb sang Bee Gees hits with the accompaniment of the State Academic Mariinsky Theatre Symphony Orchestra and Choir) Robin Gibb 2007 July 9 Izmir Turkey Çeşme Open-air Theater International Izmir Festival Robin Gibb 2007 July 10 Istanbul Turkey Istanbul Jazz Center Istanbul Jazz Festival Robin Gibb 2007 Sept 8 Salt Lake City USA Energy Arena NuSkin Convention Robin Gibb 2007 Oct 5 Oranjestad Aruba (NL) Aruba Music Festival. Robin Gibb 2007 Oct 13 Manheimm Germany Radio Regenbogen’s Ball der Sterne benefit gala. Robin Gibb 2007 Oct 25 Sofia Bulgaria National Palace of Culture 2008 Robin Gibb 2008 Jan 11 London UK Old Billingsgate (Undiluted Spirit Charity Ball .There was an auction of celebrity items and a performance by Take That. Robin joined them on stage to sing How Deep Is Your Love) Robin Gibb 2008 Jan 29 Berlin Germany Admiralspalast Spree Radio concert. Robin Gibb 2008 Feb 11 London UK National History Museum Robin Gibb 2008 March 1 Dubai City Dubai (UAE) Dubai Media City Dubai Jazz Festival Robin Gibb 2008 March 15 Moscow Russia TheMost club (Robin Gibb was guest star at Russian singer Valeriya’s concert. He joined her on stage to perform Stayin’ Alive) Robin Gibb 2008 March 30 London UK The Grosvenor House Hotel Robin Gibb 2008 May 10 Cologne Germany LANXESS Arena Robin Gibb 2008 June 6 Moscow Russia Olympiisky Sports Complex (Muz-TV awards. Robin performed Stayin Alive with Russian singer Valeriya and was presented with an award for his contribution to world music industry) Robin Gibb 2008 July 10 London UK Wembley Stadium (Labour Party’s annual Sports Dinner and Auction. He performed some Bee Gees hits such as Jive Talkin or Stayin Alive at the end of the evening) Robin Gibb 2008 July 28 Jurmala Latvia Dzintari concert hall (Robin Gibb performed on the International Competition of Young Singers of Popular Music “New Wave-2008”. When he was introduced, all the audience standed up. He performed with Russian singer Valeriya Stayin’ Alive and then she left him to sing alone Words and To Love Somebody) Robin Gibb 2008 Aug 22 Berlin Germany Zitadelle Spandau Spree Radio concert. Robin Gibb 2008 Out 12 London UK The Grosvenor House Hotel Robin Gibb 2008 Oct 25 London UK Roundhouse (Electric Proms 2008 to mark the 30th anniversary of Saturday Night Fever topping the UK charts. Robin Gibb sang More Than A Woman and To Love Somebody) Robin Gibb 2008 Nov 13 Munich Germany Olympiahalle Robin Gibb 2008 Nov 14 Munich Germany Olympiahalle Robin Gibb 2008 Nov 16 Bremen Germany Bremen Arena Robin Gibb 2008 Nov 17 Hannover Germany TUI Arena Robin Gibb 2008 Nov 19 Berlin, Germany O2 World Robin Gibb 2008 Nov 20 Hamburg Germany O2 World Robin Gibb 2008 Nov 21 Germany Robin Gibb 2008 Nov 28 Cologne Germany Kolnarena Robin Gibb 2008 Nov 29 Cologne Germany Kolnarena Nokia Night of the Proms – Charity concert top raise funds for an hospice. Robin Gibb 2008 Nov 30 Oberhausen Germany König Pilsener Arena Robin Gibb 2008 Dec 2 Mannheim Germany SAP Arena Robin Gibb 2008 Dec 3 & 4 Frankfurt Germany Festhalle Robin Gibb 2008 Dec 5 & 6 Dortmund Germany Westfalenhalle Robin Gibb 2008 Dec 7 Erfurt Germany Messe-Halle Robin Gibb 2008 Dec 9 Stuttgart Germany Hanns-Martin-Schleyer-Halle Robin Gibb 2008 Dec 11, 12, 13, 14 Munich Germany Olympiahalle Robin Gibb 2008 Dec 16 Bremen Germany AWD-Dome Robin Gibb 2008 Dec 17 Hannover Germany TUI-Arena Robin Gibb 2008 Dec 19 Berlin Germany O2 World Robin Gibb 2008 Dec 20 & 21 Hamburg Germany Color Line Arena 2009 Robin Gibb 2009 Jan 9 London UK Battersea Evolution, Robin Gibb hosts Sunseeker Ball in Aid of Outward Bound Trust. Barry Gibb 2009 Feb 14 Hollywood, Fl USA Westin Diplomat, Love and Hope ball. Guest star: Olivia Newton-John. Barry Gibb 2009 Feb 26 Nashville, Tn USA The Ryman, Olivia Newton-John’s concert with guest appearance by Barry Gibb. Robin Gibb 2009 Feb 28 Frankfurt Germany Alte Opern, Opernball gala Barry Gibb 2009 Mar 14 Sydney Australia Cricket Ground, Sound Relief concert Robin Gibb 2009 May 1 Zwickau Germany Stadthalle Zwickau Robin Gibb 2009 May 2 Munich Germany Olympiahalle Robin Gibb 2009 May 3 Mannheim Germany SAP Arena Robin Gibb 2009 May 5 Bremen Germany Bremen Arena Robin Gibb 2009 May 7 Hamburg Germany O2 World Robin Gibb 2009 May 9 Leipzig Germany Arena Leipzig Robin Gibb 2009 May 10 Cologne Germany LANXESS Arena Robin Gibb 2009 May 12 Oberhausen Germany König Pilsener Arena Robin Gibb 2009 May 13 Stuttgart Germany Porsche-Arena Robin Gibb 2009 May 15 Erfurt Germany Messehalle Robin Gibb 2009 May 16 Berlin Germany Tempodrom Robin Gibb 2009 May 17 Hannover Germany AWD-Hall Robin Gibb 2009 May 19 Frankfurt Germany Alte Oper Robin Gibb 2009 May 22 Wien Austria Wiener Stadthalle